This invention relates to industrial glass molding, and more particularly, to the drive mechanisms of rotary glass-molding presses.
The art of industrial glass molding has focused on high speed, constant operation, single article glass molding presses. While many useful glass molding presses have existed, the drives of some such machines have been subject to defeating wear under the necessary repetitive actions of the drives, and have included many components.